Time Machine
Time Machine is the eighth level of both Geometry Dash ''versions and the second level to be rated "Harder" as of Update 1.9. Description Time Machine starts off with a few simple jumps in cube form, but then becomes a bit tricky with some triple-spike jumps. In fact, the entire level is notorious for these jumps. A little while into the level, the screen changes to blue, and the player enters a tricky section with groups of spikes, close jumps, and yellow jump pads. This section lasts for four phrases in the soundtrack. Afterwards, the player hits a mirror portal which looks like three rings of different sizes next to each other, all orange in color. Later, the player enters a short ship section which requires some control. Then, there is a somewhat longer cube section which comprises the bulk of the level. This starts going in mirror, flips back to anti-mirror with a blue portal and also goes in antigravity, again flips to mirror, then back to no mirror. After this back-and-forth action, the level finally ends with a short ship section which goes into anti-gravity at the very end. Secret Coins * The first secret coin is after the second blue gravity portal. After you pass the portal and jump pass the spike, jump on the platform and collect the secret coin. * The second secret coin is located on the first ship sequence. Fly through the center block between the spikes and then collect the secret coin. * The third secret coin is after the blue mirror portal (flipped upside-down on the last yellow pad). To get it, do not jump off of the platform. Be prepared to jump midair on the purple jump rings. Also be prepared to jump past the two spikes. Walkthrough Trivia *Time Machine introduced the mirror portal and also has the most of them. *Holding jump from the start will allow you to jump on the hanging spike wall (as seen here). Holding will allow you to jump off and continue as normal, like the second secret coin in Dry Out. *This is the first level introduced within an update. *This level reveals the first pink rings on the path of a coin, although they were not officially introduced until Theory of Everything. *Completing the level takes 1:39. *This is one of the few levels in which you cannot crash at 1%. The others are Dry Out, Base After Base, and xStep. *This is currently the final level in the ''Geometry Dash Lite version. It is also the first and only level in the lite ''version that was not originally in the ''full version. *This is the only level that has a coin in mirror mode. However, if you use a glitch in Electroman Adventures, you might be able to collect the third coin in the ball section in mirror mode. *This is the only level that ends on an upside down part. However, Cycles ends in a ball section, giving you the advantage of ending in whatever form of gravity you like. *Time Machine had the rating of "Insane" until Update 1.9. *Time Machine had a rating of Insane when it was introduced in full, but Harder when introduced to lite. Gallery TimeMachineMenu.png|Time Machine on the main menu TimeMachineMenuOld.jpg|Time Machine before Update 1.9 TM-C1.png|First secret coin (Cube) TM-C2.png|Second secret coin (Ship) TM-C3.png|Third secret coin (Cube) Cube14.png|Icon unlocked after completing in normal mode (Icon 08) Category:Levels